Co Star
by Sonoshizaki
Summary: After being in several movies, Kyoko lands a new role, alongside Ren. How will she handle revealing things between her and her sempai? Rated M to be safe. LEMON IN LATER CHAPTERS.
1. Chapter 1

A woman hastily fumbled with her buzzing phone, finally answering it. "H-Hello? Oh! Sawara-san! Hm? Yes, I can come see you, I haven't left LME yet. Mmhm. Yeah. I'll be there in a few minutes. Bye."

As soon as she clicked her phone shut, the calmness she forced during the phone call dissipated after hearing the news. "Ahhhhhhhhh! I can't believe it! Is it true?! Does a director really want me as a lead in a movie?! I have to hurry and get to Sawara-san's office!"

Collapsing against his office door and gulping in air, she breathed his name, "Sa...Sawara...san... I'm here..."

"You really didn't have to sprint here... The director specifically asked for you, not anyone else."

She perked up. "Really?"

"Yes." He opened a drawer to his right, pulling out a newly printed script. "He showed up after giving his script to the other lead actor." He gave her a synopsis of his conversation: "He said: 'This script here is for Mogami-san. I absolutely want her as the main heroine in this film. After seeing her as Ami in 'Kindling" I knew she had to be in this. Hell, even her earlier work as Natsu and Mio. I need her Sawara, please convince her for me. She would be the perfect Fujishima Ayumi.'"

'Ah, I remember Kindling... That was the movie where I played the Detective, Kusariga Ami.'

Sawara handed her the script. "Now, I want you to go home and read this over. See if you want the role."

"Um..." She flipped the book over in her hands, glancing through the pages idly. "Who's the main lead?"

The man locked eyes with her. "Tsuruga Ren."

"I accept."

"But, you didn't even look at the script!"

Her eyes blazed with determination. "I still accept. It's my chance to finally prove I'm good enough to star alongside Tsuruga-san."

He sighed. "Read it over, and if you still want to be in it, tell me again."

A grin spread across her features as she rose from her chair. "It's not going to change. My answer will still be the same tomorrow."

"Read it, Mogami-san."

After making it to the garage, she flipped her phone open, quickly calling the only other person with the same script. "Ren? Can I see you? Alright. I'll be over there in a little bit, I just left LME. No, you don't have to come pick me up. What? Look left?"

She looked to her left and immediately closed the phone, seeing him lounging against his car. "Why are you here? I thought it was your vacation period?"

He opened the passenger door, closing it after she sat and quickly following suit. "The president asked me to have tea with him, and he had a script for me."

"Ren?"

"Hm?"

He watched her eyes sparkle as she spoke. "I have something to show you when we get to your apartment."

"Oh?"

"Mmhm. You're going to be surprised."

The couple sat on his couch, with Ren speaking first. "So, what did you have to show me, Kyoko?"

She grinned and produced a script from her bag, setting it on the table. "See for yourself."

"Shadowed...Hearts?" His eyes widened. "Who are you?"

She held out her hand for him to shake, "Shimada Reisuke, I'm Fujishima Ayumi."

"You're starring... opposite of me?" He pulled her into a hug.

She smiled into his shoulder, her voice muffled by it. "Ren, I finally get to star alongside you as your equal... I'm so happy..."

He released her, quirking a brow. "Have you read any of the script yet?"

"I only flipped through the pages quickly, why?"

Tsuruga sighed. "Kyoko... You're supposed to read the script before you accept a role..."

"What's so bad about it?"

The senior actor grabbed the script and began flipping through the pages, finally finding the one he wanted and handing it to her. "Read."

Her eyes scanned the page as her mouth voiced the characters. "SCENE: REISUKE'S ROOM, NIGHT.

AYUMI: "Rei... Please don't do anything stupid tomorrow..."

REISUKE: "Yumi, I'm not that stupid."

AYUMI, cups his chin, kisses him. "I know, but still, please be careful."

Geez Ren, a kiss. What's so bad about that?"

The man grabbed the book again, flipping a few pages after that. "Continue."

She sighed and began reading again. "AYUMI pushes REISUKE down on the bed, hovering over him on all fours.

AYUMI: "I'll give you incentive to come back alive."

REISUKE: kisses AYUMI, rolling them so they switch positions. "What's my incentive?"

AYUMI: grabs REISUKE and pulls him onto her. "I'll give you a hint, you're on it."

So?"

Ren sighed again, flipping to the next page. She took the silent queue and read once again. Her face turned crimson. "S-So, it has a sex scene..."

"This is why you read beforehand."

"It's not like I... We... haven't done that before, but to act this out in front of people..."

"You're going to have to focus, Kyoko. I'll help you figure out Ayumi."

"I don't even know where to begin."

He cupped her chin and stared into her eyes. "Focus. You're Fujishima Ayumi, the daughter of a yakuza family. I'm Shimada Reisuke, her lover, and second only to you and your Father, when it comes to the command of the group. We're yakuza. Lets see that acting ability, Miss Mogami."

There was silence as she read through a portion of the script before she finally answered, a fire burning in her eyes once again. "Of course. I can prove I'm an actress capable of sharing the spotlight with the amazing Tsuruga Ren."

He grinned at her response. "I love that determination you have, but I'm Reisuke. Who's this 'Ren', Ayumi?"

She watched his demeanor change, closing her eyes and molding her will to match it. Opening them back up, she was a hard yakuza family leader. "I don't know, maybe some guy I slept with before."

He spun her into saying the lines from the script. "That's rude to say to your boyfriend."

"Oh, I'm sorry? Do you want me to be obedient? Too bad."

"Yumi, you could lose some of the sarcasm."

"Yeah, and you could grow a pair and become second in command," Ayumi leaned closer to him, her face a hairs breath from his, "but you don't even have me whipped. What makes you think you can command the respect of the guys?"

"The guys only listen to you because they want to fuck you."

"Tch. And you don't?"

"I never said I didn't, but you were the one who jumped me, remember?"

"That's right... I saved your ass during that street fight."

"Yeah, and I broke the kneecaps of the guy who was about to stab you."

The look in Ayumi's eyes changed. "You remind me on purpose, don't you? You know it's fucking hot when you're violent."

"Not as hot as when you put your cig out on the snitch." Reisuke shuddered. "God, that gave me such a boner."

"Hey, hey, easy big guy. I can be calm and sweet too, you know."

"Yeah, I know. Actually, I think I'm the only one who knows you aren't a total, sociopathic, violent, bitch."

"Hey, I'm not a bitch."

"Fine. Violent, sociopathic woman."

"Thank you."

A sigh fell from her lips after a few moments of silence. "Rei..." Her tone made him look up, immediately locking eyes with her, "About tomorrow..."

"It'll be fine. It's just a typical raid." He wrapped his arms around her, pushing her to lean on him. "We go in, fuck some shit up, and leave. Easy as that. No one dies, no one gets injured."

"I know but, I can't help this feeling I have."

"Yumi," He cupped her chin to make her look him in the eyes. "I'll be fine. You'll be fine. It's going to be alright. Now, I have to go speak to the boss about tomorrow. Are you going to be alright?"

"Can I go to your room tonight?"

"Of course. I'll be waiting."

Ayumi closed her eyes, Kyoko Mogami appearing as she reopened them. "How was that Ren?"

The man next to her did the same. "That was fantastic, Kyoko. That's a perfect attitude for Ayumi."

The redhead smiled and laughed, "You weren't a bad yakuza goon yourself, Ren."

"I have a feeling this is going to be an excellent film."


	2. Chapter 2

**"Kyoko-san to the set! Kyoko-san!"**

Kyoko sighed in her dressing room. This is it. The scenes she had been dreading this whole time. Her face paled. "That scene..."

A knock on her door broke the silent freak out she was having. "Y-Yes?"

A tall man covered in tattoos walked in, gently shutting the door behind him. "It's going to be okay, Kyoko. Just focus on me, and your nerves will calm themselves. I'm just as nervous as you, which is why I'm only going to focus on you."

"I'm more embarrassed than anything, Ren. I mean, we're supposed to be an intimate couple making love."

"We are a couple, though."

"Yes, I know, but they don't." The actress buried her face in her hands. "What if I get too into it? What if I accidentally say your name? Oh god, didn't the Director say the President was stopping by the set today?! Moko too!"

He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Kyoko. Relax. Everything is going to be fine. Now, hurry and fix your make up. I'll be waiting on set."

She took one last deep breath before rounding the corner towards the set. Her eyes locked with Ren's as she made her way closer, silently thanking him for his reassuring smile. She quickly waved to Kanae, who was standing on the sidelines next to a tall man in an obnoxious Russian costume. She cringed at the LME President's choice of attire as the film director waved her over.

"Now, Mogami-san, this is a pivotal scene in Shadowed Hearts. This scene shows how much Reisuke and Ayumi care for each other underneath their hardened yakuza personas. Mogami-san, you're going to have to have Ayumi's actions speak her love for Reisuke. This scene doesn't have much dialogue past when Reisuke rolls himself and Ayumi, you're going to have to rely on expressions and movement to convey feeling. Do you understand, Mogami-san?"

She nodded to the middle aged man. "Yes, Iwasawa-san."

A woman with long, shaggy, deep red hair walked past a group of her underlings playing a game of poker. A man with piercings and a shaggy black hairdo waved his hand. "Hey, Yuu-chan! Going to LT's room?"

She stopped and turned to them, her brow twitching in irritation. "How many times have I told you to never call me that? And why do you want to know? Jealous that he's getting laid and you aren't?"

"Ooooooh!" A blonde sitting next to the man howled, "She got you good, Shiguro!"

"Can it, Moto. I can get all the bitches I want."

Another man chimed in. "Ha! Yeah, if they're all blind!"

"Shut the fuck up, Kawada!"

"Hey!" The males stopped the punches they were about to throw, taking in the menacing glare their boss was giving them. "Enough."

"Yes, Ma'am. LT should be in his room."

Her tongue clicked against her teeth as she rounded the corner of the hallway, finding the Lieutenant leaning against his door frame. "Did those jackasses give you a hard time, Yumi?"

"No more than usual. I put them in their place."

The tall blonde moved out of his doorway, motioning her to walk in. "If you'll please, Milady."

She burst out laughing as he shut the door. "Haha! Milady? What the fuck is with that?"

"I don't know; Switching things up?"

He flashed a sheepish grin, "Hey, want a beer?"

"Sure. I'll take one."

He threw it, watching her catch and open it with ease. "So, what did you want to come here for?"

"I wanted to go over the plans with you again."

He sighed and rolled his eyes, flopping on the couch next to her. "I told you before, we go, fuck shit up, then leave. Now what did you really want to talk about?"

"... I just wanted to be here with you. What if something goes wrong tomorrow?"

"Nothing is goi-"

"Don't tell me that nothing is going to happen. You know things can go wrong within seconds. The scars we have are proof of that."

"Yumi."

"I just... Just let me stay here tonight."

"You don't need to ask that, Yumi. You can stay whenever you want. Unless my other girlfriends are here, then you can't; unless you want to have a three-OOF!"

She elbowed him in the ribs, grabbing the hand that was draped over her shoulder and placing a kiss on the back of it, right over a scar from a knife. "Rei... Please don't do anything stupid tomorrow..."

"Yumi, I'm not that stupid."

Ayumi cupped his chin, placing a kiss on his lips. "I know, but still, please be careful."

Lory watched as Ren and Kyoko, no; Ayumi and Reisuke continued further into their scene. Stealing a glance down, he watched the eyes of the second Love Me member widen. '_Ah, so Kotonami-san sees it too. Hm. They may be fooling everyone else, but to the people like Kotonami-san, Yashiro-san, and myself, they aren't acting. They may be in character, but the feelings are real._'

Ayumi pushed Reisuke off of her, standing and beckoning him with a single finger, wrapping her arms around his neck as he stood to meet her. He laughed at her dangling feet. "Shorty."

"So?" She nuzzled her face into his neck, "Set me down and follow me."

Holding his hand, she guided him into his bedroom. Turning around abruptly, she grabbed his shirt collar and shoved him onto the bed, crawling over him on all fours and taking a seat on his hips. "I think I'll give you some incentive to come back alive."

His hands traveled up her thighs before settling on her hips. He moved his hips upwards, catching her off guard and giving him the opportunity to roll them. "So, what's my incentive Yumi?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, weaving her fingers in his hair and pulling him closer, whispering, "I'll give you a hint, you're on it."

"Could I get another hint? You know I'm not good with these things."

His grin faded as she brought her lips to his.

"Cut! Cuuut! Alright people, good job! Lets see what we got."

Kyoko smacked her face lightly as a blush tinged her cheeks, "Calm down, Kyoko."

Ren smiled as he held his hand out to help her off of the bed. "Lets go watch the take."

Everyone gathered around the monitors to watch what the cameras saw. Moko whistled, draping herself over her friend's back and whispering. "It's almost like it wasn't an act. That was some preeetty interesting stuff there, Kyoko."

Iwasawa waved the leads over. "Mogami-san, Tsuruga-san, how would you feel about adding to this scene? Your chemistry is absolutely incredible!"

Lory walked over to the group, "Ah, Takarada-san! I was just asking if these two here would be willing to add to this scene."

"Oh? Is that so? I think it would be interesting. What do you think, Ren?"

"I have nothing against it. It's up to Mogami-san."

"What do you think, Mogami-kun?"

"Um, I don't mind, but what are you adding Iwasawa-san?"

"I was thinking a couple more shots of you two. Things like hand placement, different angles, things like that. Whatever you feel comfortable doing."

"Um. I guess that's alright."

"Great! Could you two get back in position?"

Kyoko squirmed under Ren, "Like this, Iwasawa-san?"

"Mogami-san, I want you to pretend Tsuruga-san is the man you fell in love with."

No one but her could see the grin plastered across her "love interest's" face.

"I want you to envision the way you would hold him. How would you hold your lover when they might be gone the next day? Just think of different things and do them, it's all up to you. We'll start rolling when you say so."

She was glad the camera was at an angle where Ren's shoulder hid her face. Her flustered whisper reached his ears. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

He whispered back. "Of course. I'm getting paid to make out with my girlfriend. What's there not to like?"

She narrowed her eyes. "I'll get you for this."

"Come on Kyoko, you're supposed to hold me like you want me. Do I have to take drastic measures?"

Iwasawa called to them, "Is something wrong?"

Ren answered back. "No, we were just discussing how to do this."

"Alright. Again, say when you're ready."

Kyoko answered this time, much to the surprise of Ren. "Ready."

"Alright, start rolling!"

Ayumi cupped the blonde's face with both hands, "Rei, you can't be that dense."

"But, Yumi, what if something terrible happens and my other girlfriend walks in?"

She hooked her leg around his and shoved, rolling them both. Taking a seat on his hips again, she licked her lips and grinned. "Well, I guess she's going to get one hell of a show then."

Reisuke's eyes widened for a moment as his actor recognized their position, before quickly widening the grin on his face. "Oho. I like where this is going."

"Tell me Rei," She leaned forward, resting her head on her hand, "what do I mean to you?"

"The world. Plus the sex isn't too bad, either."

She ran her free hand up his chest, hooking her finger in his collar and pulling, causing a button to fly off. "Oh? Well, I do enjoy that as well. However, I think this time might be different."

"What do you mean?"

Her hand grabbed the side of his collar roughly, bringing his nose up to touch hers. "I'm going to enjoy this far more than usual because I'm going to make you say only my name for the next few hours."

"Hours?"

"Hours. You're not leaving this room until I say so."

Reisuke went in for a kiss as the director began clapping and shouting "Cut! That was wonderful Mogami-san! Tsuruga-san! That improv was spectacular!"

Kyoko rolled off of Ren and to the side, bringing her arm over her face. "You tease me way too much, Ren."

His chuckles shook the bed. "Really now? I think all of the teasing was from you, bringing back that Setsuka Heel move... I might have to take a cold shower now."

Her fist connected with his hip, "Jerk."

"Everyone, that's enough for today! I'm sure our leads probably need a break. We had a good day today, you're all free to leave! See you in a few days!"

Someone rapped on her door, "Kyoko?"

Her face lit up, "Moko-san!"

The black haired woman shut the door behind her. "Hey, Kyoko."

"I'm glad you could make it to the set... But I'm sorry it was today of all days..."

"Why?"

"Because I had... that... scene today."

"Kyoko, it's fine. Plus, you and Tsuruga had some nice chemistry going there. It was heating everyone up." She rubbed the back of her head, "Hell, it even had me speechless."

Kyoko's face burned a deep crimson. "Moko... I need to tell you something..."

"Hm?"

"That chemistry... It wasn't really an act... Tsuruga, I mean, Ren and I are... Together."

A grin spread across the second Love Me member's face. "Oh, I already figured that out. You forget that I can read you, Kyoko."

"Eh?!"

"You're easy to read. Like, right now, you're probably screaming 'oh god! How did she know?! Does she know other things?!' Am I right?"

She grabbed her water bottle, raising it to take a drink. "You're mysteriously good, Moko."

"You probably even went as far as to think, 'Did those foreplay scenes look realistic enough?! I only used material from what Tsuruga and I do'."

Kyoko sputtered and choked on the water she was swallowing. "Where the hell did you get that idea from?!"

"Oho~" Kanae raised her hand to cover her lips. "To think that little Kyoko-chan uses those types of dirty moves with Tsuruga-san..."

"I-I do not!"


End file.
